


Private lessons

by hifftn



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, nothing brilliant just some smut, some smutty goodness, those are acting lessons I would enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifftn/pseuds/hifftn
Summary: Your first sex scene at a film shoot and you mess it up. Thank goodness your co-actor is willing to help...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Private lessons

“Cut!”   
You sighed, tired and tensed, smiled weakly at the PA who handed you a robe.   
“This was nothing. Where’s the chemistry? Where’s the passion?” Rick, the director, frowned and leaned back in his seat.   
“It’s hard to get into the mood when 20 people are watching,” you muttered, but your partner in this scene caught your words and grinned.   
It was definitely not his fault that you couldn’t make sparks fly on command; he was gorgeous. And you really enjoyed running your hands through his sandy curls. But you couldn’t focus on your lines and despite not being exactly shy, something in his gaze made you flustered. Unfortunately your role demanded a rather confident, almost aggressive approach from you.  
"It's a wrap for today, we try tomorrow again."   
Rick talked to some people and you wanted to ask him for pointers, but not in the flimsy, nude underwear - not sexy, but necessary for the scene. So changing first, questions later, you decided and hurried towards your changing room. As a minor character in this movie you didn't have a trailer, but you had worked under worse circumstances.  
A knock at the door startled you before you could even take off the bralette, so you wrapped the robe around you again. Probably Rick, coming over to chew you out for your abysmal performance earlier. You braced yourself, took a deep breath and put on a smile, but when you opened the door it was someone else smiling back at you than expected. Not that you expected Rick to smile.  
"Oh, Thomas."   
"Sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't help but notice you had troubles with this scene and I thought I could offer you some help. If you want me to, that is." He was in a robe similar to yours, his hair still disheveled from your hands running through it earlier.  
"Oh, um, thanks. Sure. I was expecting Rick to come and yell at me how bad that was, but I'm sure you get the job done." It was bad enough to get a lecture on how to seduce someone from the director, but from the one you were supposed to seduce? Ouch.   
"It wasn't bad," he objected and you stepped aside to let him in. "Just not really convincing. Your character isn't a shy one yet you didn't portray her as confident and bold enough."  
With a sigh you closed the door and trudged back to the small couch where you grabbed a pile of clothes and dumped them on the floor.  
"I know," you agreed and plopped down. "In my soap opera I never had scenes as explicit as this. Kissing, sure, but they always faded out before anything else could happen. This is completely new to me and I just don't know how to make it look real without - ugh." You weren't even sure how to put your issues into words.   
"Ah, the first sex scene confusion. Don't worry, we all went through this," Tom assured you with this tiny, throaty chuckle.  
"Really?"  
"I remember my first sex scene. I was terrified."   
"Wow…" So it wasn't just you. "How did you get over your panic?"  
He shrugged, made his bathrobe move up a bit and open at the front. A good reminder to tie yours a bit tighter.  
"Easy. I didn't. Every time I have to play an intimate scene with someone, from kissing to - more, I get nervous." The way he said 'more', with this little rumble - THAT made you nervous.  
"Crimson Peak?" you asked with a grin.   
"Oh god! Ask Mia or Jessica. It was so awkward." His laughter told you otherwise, at least in hindsight he didn't seem flustered at all.   
"The Night Manager?" you went on.  
"The worst! We just rushed to get it done so we could go back to filming the better scenes." He leaned against the table with your snacks and drinks only for you to realise you hadn't even offered him refreshments.  
"Have you seen all my embarrassing scenes?" he asked back.  
"Maybe," you teasingly gave back and grinned, the nerves slowly subsiding.   
"Well, I watched a few episodes of your show, too. And you know what?"  
That was a surprise, the little soap opera wasn't what you considered something he would like. But you played along. "What?"   
"You're better of an actress than you give yourself credit for, my dear."   
You hoped you were good enough so you could hide your surprise and how flattered you were, considering he was the award winning star and you only started your acting career.  
You cleared your throat and sat up straighter. "Thank you. But that doesn't help me with my current predicament."   
If you couldn't get this scene right, you would never make it into another movie.  
"So if you have any pointers for me, I'd be really happy."  
"Of course," he agreed. "What do you want to know?"  
Thousands of questions rushed through your mind but the one that made it out of your mouth was: "Why are sex scenes so hard?"  
Again he chuckled and tilted his head. "Good question. I think it's easiest if you don't care about your partner in the scene. In that case you don't mind making them uncomfortable, for example. When you get along well with them it's rather awkward, with lots of apologies."  
You nodded. "Okay, I understand. It's bad with someone you don't like, but worse with someone you do like."  
"Exactly." He stood up straight but stayed where he was. "Of course it's the worst with someone you truly find attractive."   
Maybe that was your problem. After all he was hot and considerate and you couldn’t deny the crush you had ever since he first smiled at you. Probably even before.   
"It is?" Was your voice shaking? Hopefully he wouldn't catch up on that.  
He hummed and sighed. "You see, in that case you tend to overthink. And it's harder to seperate real life from the fictional one we create. It's having a taste of something divine just to realise you can never truly have it."   
Your mouth was dry so you only nodded.   
"There are ways to make it easier, though," he added with a shrug.   
"Yeah? Tell me, please."   
He took a step closer, and another, stopped right in front of you.   
"Clear communication and of course practise."   
You scooted over so he could sit down, turned to look at him.  
"Okay?"  
Not sure what he was planning - but so, so hopeful - you waited for his explanation.  
"It's especially nerve-wrecking because you have to invade someone's private sphere. And you're probably afraid to cross boundaries."  
"Yeah. Like, making it look real without doing it for real." This was the issue. You WANTED it to be real and that made you anxious. Jittery even.  
"Exactly. So how about you and me are talking about what we are comfortable with in this particular scene?"   
He briefly licked his bottom lip, shoving your mind in the gutter.   
"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess that - that would be best…" Dammit, you couldn't even string two thoughts together anymore. He was so distracting and you were so into him - this was bad.  
"Excellent." His face lit up, but when his smile faded his eyes were still glowing with something you didn't dare to even consider.  
"I like hands in my hair but not fingernails in my skin," he began and you wrecked your brain to remember what exactly you had done earlier. Hands in his hair? Yes, definitely. Fingernails? Not so sure. Probably not.   
"And feel free to just push me down and climb into my lap. You are supposed to be in charge after all."   
Oh god, the mental image alone made your knees weak. So much for being professional.   
“You know what’s funny?” you asked to buy some time and cover up your nervousness. “It’s not as if I’m completely clueless, but somehow I’m afraid of - I don’t know, accidentally hurting you. Like, kneeing you in the guts by accident.”   
“And how often did that happen to you in real life?” Laughter danced around the edges of his words and his eyes sparkled, but he was a good actor after all, he didn’t burst out in laughter.   
“Let’s not talk about that,” you deflected, glad to get a moment to breathe. A break from being all hot and bothered. “It’s not about real life. But when I have to think of my lines, my expression, how to move, how much to show AND act as if I’m really into the scene, my brain just shuts down. So yeah, I worry about all that and on top, about hurting my partner in the scene. You, in this case.”   
“You are not going to hurt me, so this is one thing you don’t have to worry about.” He seemed confident, his voice low and soothing. Dammit, it gave you ideas again.   
“You can’t be too sure about this,” you pointed out.   
“Well, how about we give it a try? I’m not going to break and you might be more comfortable tomorrow at the shoot.” He shifted and your knees bumped together.   
“Oh, yeah. We could - we could do that. Might help to see I’m not messing it up.” Like a dress rehearsal. Just without the dress, because your nude underwear couldn’t pass as actual clothes.   
A last deep breath and you turned off your brain, simply straddled him but didn’t put your weight on him. You hovered, supporting your weight on your knees. Not exactly elegant but neither awkward. To match the mood of that scene you buried your hands in his hair again, soft sandy curls, and used it to yank his head back so he had to look up at you.. When you leaned in you just stopped shy of kissing him.  
“How’s this?” you whispered, trying not to focus on his scent and the warmth of his body.   
“Off to a good start,” he murmured back, his voice rumbling in his chest. His hands, though, found your hips and pulled you even closer. “But to make it look realistic, you mustn’t be shy.”   
Encouraged like this you slid fully into his lap, your heart thundering away in your chest. “Does this look more realistic now?”   
His hands cupped your bum, holding you tightly against his body.   
“I’d say, yes.”   
Your hands wandered to his shoulders, allowing him to move his head.   
Nose brushing nose. Lips parting slightly. Should you just-?   
With a low growl he leaned up, pressed his lips against yours and kept them there. You had kissed him for this shoot before, but this? Not the same.   
Still, you didn’t delve right in, played it safe for now. This was a rehearsal, nothing more.  
Well, maybe a bit more.   
“This might - get a bit too realistic,” you rasped as you pulled back.   
“I apologize,” he replied, panting as you were. “But I told you - it’s most difficult when there’s actual attraction.”   
Your face heated up in a second. He had seen right through you, despite you trying to hide your crush all your time.  
“Ha, yeah. You caught me here,” you snorted and rolled your eyes. Better play it off now and go on with filming the next day, pretending it was nothing.   
“I was talking about me.” His grip on your bum tightened, just a bit before he let go. “If this - if I’m crossing a line, we’ll stop here, I’ll apologise and we’ll never talk about this again. I just had the impression you would not mind…”   
At your silence his eyes grew wider. “Oh god, I was mistaken? You - there was no spark between us?”   
Instead of calming him down with words you cupped his face and pulled him back in for another kiss. A proper one this time, not a fake film kiss. He caught on and returned the kiss, his hands back on your hips to hold you in place. Your own hands were busy opening his robe, you wanted to feel his skin under your fingertips.   
This felt so natural, no doubts in your mind slowed you down when you pushed the robe from his shoulders and leaned in to kiss his neck down and bit on his shoulder. He groaned and pulled you even closer, arms wrapped around your back.   
You rocked against him slightly and yep, there was another groan and a bulge in his boxers. A wave of heat and need washed over you and you scooted back just enough to fumble with the belt of your robe. As the gentleman Tom was he helped you getting rid of it, your unflattering bra followed suit.   
“We - we should talk about boundaries again,” he panted but stared at your naked breasts.   
“Yeah, sure. So, I’m totally fine with your face between my boobs,” you announced and sat up slightly, prompting him to bury his face in the valley of your breasts. “I’m fine with your hands and lips all over my body and I’m more than comfortable with the thought of riding you until your head explodes.”   
His grip on you tightened as he grunted his approval into your skin.   
“And here you said you didn’t know how to act confident and demanding,” he pressed out before he cupped your breasts and grinned at you. His tongue darted out, teased your nipple while his thumb kept brushing over the other.   
It was frustrating and arousing at the same time. But you were supposed to be the one in charge so you rocked in his lap some more, driving him crazy like he did with you. It created this delicious friction, just where you needed it, but it wasn't enough.  
"You want demanding and in charge?" you asked when you couldn't take it anymore. "Then drop those boxers." Reluctantly you slid from his lap, your skin tingling where he had touched you.   
After a quick search in your bag you found a condom, checked the expiration date and breathed a relieved sigh when you found it still good.You turned around to find him completely naked, standing in front of the small couch. Two steps and you were with him, dropped the condom on the small table next to the couch and hooked your thumbs into the thin straps holding your thong up. It took just a light push for the fabric to slide down and pool around your ankles. You stepped out of it, even closer to him, and got on your tiptoes to kiss him. Tom pulled you closer, but you leaned back just enough to reach down and cup his balls with one hand while the other curled around his cock. Hard, firm, the perfect size for you.   
You gave him a few light strokes, watching his eyes close as he tilted his head back.   
“Touch me, too,” you whispered and nuzzled his neck.   
His fingers were soft, his touch light at the beginning but when he found you wet and ready he got bolder.   
Your patience ran out before long, though, and you pushed him back down on the couch. Getting the condom on him was easy enough despite your impatience and when you straddle him this time, you positioned yourself so you could hold his cock in place and sink down on him.   
This was exactly what you needed. You moved slowly at first, savoring every inch of him inside of you. Every roll of your hips, every kiss you shared took you higher, but it wasn’t enough to get you off. It just kept you in a torturous state of almost there.   
You leaned back, arched your body and braced yourself with your hands on his knees to give him enough room to slip a hand between your bodies, his thumb brushing over your clit with every time you rocked against him. You whined at the additional stimulation, rode him harder when the tingling in your core got stronger. His other hand rested in the small of your back, helping you to keep the pace.   
You hissed some unscripted curse words and dropped your head back, eyes firmly closed as your pleasure crested and your body moved on its own, your brain already flooded with endorphins and euphoria. You rode out your high, fingers digging into his skin, and slumped forwards into his arms once it became too much. Tom soothed your shivers, both hands stroking up and down your back while he peppered your face with kisses.   
"That was quite a breathtaking performance," he wheezed, panting and chuckling at the same time.  
"Thanks. It was totally improvised," you drawled, only slowly regaining the ability to talk. "But it looks as if your standing ovations demand some more.” You rocked against him once, another wave tingled up your spine but you were too busy watching him, how his eyes fell shut and his lips parted at the sensation.   
“Well, now that you mention it, a repeat performance is very high up my priority list,” he pressed out and opened his eyes again to look at you.   
“To be honest, my legs feel like jello, I wouldn’t mind if we switched this up a bit,” you admitted, your heart still racing.   
With a grunt he wrapped both arms around you, one hand under your ass, one held you close when he flipped you over so you ended with your back on the couch.   
“I’m more than fine with that,” he declared and kissed you deeply while you both shifted into a comfortable position.   
You wrapped your legs loosely around him, pulled him closer with a hand in the back of his neck and made sure the kiss wouldn’t stop.   
And then he moved.   
Your head dropped into the cushion of the couch, the sensation so intense since you were already overly sensitive.   
But the way he slammed into you made you think he was close already, and you weren’t sad about it. This whole day had been tiring and although you loved how it had turned out, this encounter with Tom was quickly taking up the rest of your energy. So when his thrusts became erratic and more urgent you encouraged him with whispered praises until he tensed above you, pushing even deeper into you.   
You brushed his hair from his samp forehead, kissed him softly and gave him a moment to catch his breath.   
Once he had sat up again and taken care of the condom you stretched lazily on the couch, boneless and tired but completely sated.   
“There’s no way I will do this in front of a camera.” You hid your yawn with one hand, the other was tucked under your head.  
“I would never ask that of you. In fact, I would be deeply disappointed if you considered it. Over the last few days, I developed quite a crush on you so I would be devastated if you only used me for acting lessons.” He lifted your legs so he could sit down again and place your feet on his lap.   
You gasped theatrically and placed a hand on your heart. “Don’t tell me this was all part of your evil plan to fool me? Making me think we have some casual fun here - all in the name of improving my acting skills - but your motive has been less than pure. You just wanted to-” Here you faked a sob, “-get closer to me!”   
With a chuckle he trailed his fingertips from your ankle up to your knee.   
“You caught me.” The glance he shot you made you squirm again. “I just thought no director in the world accepts the first take of a scene. So, how about we get dressed, go to my place, order some food and keep working on this scene tonight?”   
“Sounds like a plan.” You couldn’t hold back your grin and sat up fully. “I meet you at the exit in five minutes?”   
“I’ll be waiting,” he assured you, kissed you a last time before he put his robe back on and gave you some privacy to get dressed again.   
You skipped the underwear this time. You wouldn’t need it anyway.


End file.
